British Forces Germany
British Forces Germany (BFG) is the name for British service personnel and civilians based in Germany. Disbandment of the British Army of the Rhine (BAOR) and Royal Air Force Germany (RAFG) following the end of the Cold War reduced the personnel strength of the British Armed Forces in Germany by almost 30,000. The BFG is concentrated in North Rhine-Westphalia and Lower Saxony. Once consisting of 1 (BR) Corps and three divisions, the BFG is a considerably reduced entity since the Options for Change defence review in the early 1990s, although it is still the major concentration of UK armed forces permanently stationed outside the UK. Since the 1990s, the British presence has centred around the 1st Armoured Division, its three brigades, and supporting elements. The division's HQ is located at Herford, near Bielefeld. There are garrisons at Gütersloh, Hohne, Osnabrück, and Paderborn. Additionally, the Rhine Garrison area contains Rheindahlen Military Complex and HQ Allied Rapid Reaction Corps. Administrative support for British service personnel in Germany and across Continental Europe is delegated to United Kingdom Support Command (Germany). The five Army garrisons in Germany are under the direct administrative control of UKSC(G). The General Officer Commanding UKSC(G) also functions as head of the British Forces Liaison Organisation (Germany), which is responsible for liaising and maintaining relations with German civil authorities. Approximately 55,000 people are associated with British Forces Germany, although only 23,000 are serving personnel. The 1st Armoured Division is currently equipped with 300 Challenger 2 MBTs, 275 Warrior IFVs, 96 AS-90 Braveheart howitzers, 18 Multiple Launch Rocket Systems, over 1,000 other armoured personnel carriers, and 11 Gazelle and Lynx helicopters. During the height of "the Troubles" in Northern Ireland, the IRA targeted personnel in Germany between 1988 and 1990. The attacks resulted in the deaths of 9 people, including three civilians, and many wounded. Major Units as of 2007 4th Mechanised Brigade * 204 Signal Squadron, Royal Corps of Signals * The Royal Dragoon Guards (Armoured) * 1st Battalion, Scots Guards (Armoured Infantry) * 1st Battalion, The Duke of Lancaster's Regiment (King's, Lancashire and Border) (Mechanised Infantry) * 1st Battalion, The Mercian Regiment (light Role) * 4th Regiment, Royal Artillery (Self Propelled Artillery) * 21 Engineer Regiment, Royal Engineers * 1st Battalion, Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers * 12 Logistic Support Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps * 115 Provost Company, Royal Military Police 7th Armoured Brigade * 207 Signal Squadron, Royal Corps of Signals * The Royal Scots Dragoon Guards (Carabiniers and Greys) (Armoured) * 2nd Battalion, Royal Anglian Regiment (light role) * The Highlanders, 4th Battalion The Royal Regiment of Scotland (Armoured Infantry) * 1st Battalion, The Royal Regiment of Fusiliers (Armoured Infantry) * 32 Engineer Regiment, Royal Engineers * 2nd Battalion, Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers * 111 Company, Royal Military Police 20th Armoured Brigade * 200 Signal Squadron, Royal Corps of Signals * 1st The Queen's Dragoon Guards (Formation Reconnaissance) * The Queen's Royal Hussars (The Queen's Own and Royal Irish) (Armoured) * 1st Battalion, The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment (Queen's and Royal Hampshires) (Armoured Infantry) * 1st Battalion, The Yorkshire Regiment (Prince of Wales Own) (Light Role) * 5th Battalion, The Rifles (Armoured Infantry) * 26th Regiment, Royal Artillery * 35 Engineer Regiment, Royal Engineers * 3rd Battalion, Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers * 110 Company, Royal Military Police 102 Logistics Brigade * 262 Signal Squadron, Royal Corps of Signals * 6th Supply Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps * 7th Transport Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps * 8th Transport Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps * 5th General Support Medical Regiment, Royal Army Medical Corps * 5th Regiment, Royal Military Police * 102nd Military Working Dog Support Unit, Royal Army Veterinary Corps Divisional Units * 1 Regiment, Army Air Corps (Lynx) * 12th Regiment, Royal Artillery (Air Defence) * 9th/12th Royal Lancers (Formation Reconnaissance) * 1 General Support Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps * 2 General Support Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps * 16 Tank Transporter Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps * 1st Regiment, Royal Military Police * 1st (United Kingdom) Armoured Division Signal Regiment External links *Official British Army site - Germany *British Forces Germany website *BAOR Locations Category:British Army